A Lesson On Hair Tying
by SolPhyr3x
Summary: "Endou took the hairbrush out of Midorikawa's hand, and stared at the green haired boy's hair as if it was an ancient rare treasure that he shouldn't be touching. " (MidorikawaxEndou) (And a little bit of HiroFubu) A request from jameis. Hope you like it!


This is a request from jameis. I had lots of fun writing it! Thank you for being my first requester on this website! Sorry if you didn't want the smidge of HiroFubu, I was just so tempted to do so.

Endou Mamoru/Midorikawa Ryuuji

With a smidge of Hiroto/Fubuki (since I have such a soft spot for this.)

* * *

**A Lesson on Hair Tying**

It was a loud day at Raimon. Practice had finally finished for Japan's representative soccer team, Inazuma Japan. A certain greenhead was preparing to leave, gathering his stuff, and finishing changing. As Midorikawa was putting on a clean and fresh shirt over his head, his best friend and two familiar figures on the team approached him. They were already changed, and they seemed to be dressing nicer than usual, very peculiar.

"Hey Ryuuji, wanna teach Endou, Fubuki, and I how to tie hair?" Was the question, Midorikawa received on the day after their game. His best friend with bright red hair was the one who asked the question, with a mysterious smile. While Inazuma Japan's captain, and their quiet forward Fubuki gave small smiles behind him. Midorikawa, who was wiping his sweat, kept his towel on his face.

"Huh?" Midorikawa was stunned. Was he just hearing things? And why come to him on a topic like this? He froze, which meant for Hiroto to begin talking again. The scarlet haired boy tilted his head, and smiled once again.

"Not just tying it, we want to learn how to braid too. That is if you know how to do that."

"Wait. Stop right there Hiroto. Did I hear you right? _You_ want _me_ to teach you and those two how to tie hair?! And you do know that braiding hair is basically impossible with hair as short as yours."

"Essentially yes, it's for a… experiment, for me at least. But darn. I was really hoping to try braiding hair."

"An experiment huh? Well unless you tell me why, I can't help you." Midorikawa lifted his head, and gave the trio an apathetic look. Getting out of Hiroto's questions would be difficult.

"We could just ask Kazemaru, Endou." Fubuki softly interjected, facing Endou, who was smiling like no tomorrow, until the quiet boy faced him. Endou quickly, put his arms around his head, and swung his body back and forth, in a silly manner, while trying to put up a stoic face, which was easily slipping off his face, to be replaced by his easygoing smile.

"He's an enemy today! I can't let them know my secrets!" Then put a finger to his mouth, making the 'shhh' noise. "Enemy?"

"We made a bet, to see whether he or I could make two people on the team pretty. Although, he gave me an advantage and let me you, Fubuki or Hiroto. Heh, I'm betting he's using Tsunami!"

"A bet? What does this have to with me?" The look on Hiroto's face would've scared anyone who didn't know the four of them. Luckily, it was only the team who gave them strange looks from the back.

"Endou will get Kazemaru to treat everybody to lunch, or if he loses, then he will pay. Anyway, if you need an incentive, I could tell Burn and Gazel that you were the one that broke their gaming console." Hiroto cackled, while Fubuki and Endou gave each other awkward looks behind him.

"You wouldn't! It was their fault by leaving in next to the window anyway!" "Regardless, Burn and Gazel are not very tolerant people. So what do you say Ryuuji? Will you help us?"

"Urgh, fine." "Yay!" Fubuki quietly cheered, while Endou screamed happily. What was Midorikawa to do now? The green haired male kept rubbing his face with the towel, what mess did he get himself into?

"Don't mess up Endou. This will be the only chance I'm giving you."

"I gotcha." Well, at least Endou hoped he did.

* * *

The four boys decided to meet at Endou's house. Where it seemed would be less awkward for them all. Midorikawa sat on the floor, in a crossed feet position, while the other three were sitting in a row, all intently staring at Midorikawa tie his hair, as if it were some sort of rare jewel.

"So you take the hair tie, and put as much hair you can gather through it, then twist the hair tie, then repeat." Midorikawa mused, doing the said to his hair. Endou worked on Hiroto's hair, while Hiroto tried it out on Fubuki's hair. Concerning their normal hairstyles, it was extremely difficult to gather hair with one hand.

"Is this natural bed hair? Fubuki, how on earth does your hair stay like this?" "It's like you said Hiroto, its natural bed hair." Hiroto seemed to give up working on gathering them all up into one area, and settled with tying the sides of his hair. "There." Endou let go of Hiroto's hair and he and Fubuki began to clap slowly. Dorky smiles were apparent on both of their faces.

"Amazing Hiroto-kun." "Hiroto's a genius." And Hiroto stood up, with his hand out, and a smug face, that seemed to say 'compliment me more'. Midorikawa put his hand on his face. Was Inazuma Japan this idiotic?

Beckoning Endou to come forward, Midorikawa then sat in front of him, removing his hair tie. Endou's face of surprise was priceless.

"It's better to try it yourself for experience. My hair is longer than those two, so try it out. Here's a hairbrush. Before tying hair, it is easier if brush till its smooth. The smoother it is, the easier it is to gather." Endou took the hairbrush out of Midorikawa's hand, and stared at the green haired boy's hair as if it was an ancient rare treasure that he shouldn't be touching. He seemed to be stuck in a reverie, until Hiroto hit him on the head. And when Endou turned to look at him, Hiroto smiled, and was letting Fubuki play with his hair. Fubuki was humming happily. What a strange arrangement.

'Come on Mamoru. You can stop blazing soccer balls. What makes touching hair any harder?' Endou thought silently before hitting his head, and then he began to grab the olive haired boy's pristine hair. It was unexpectedly soft.

"Are you having second thoughts Endou? Come on, I don't have all day you know."

"Ah, sorry Midorikawa." And with that, Endou brought the wooden hairbrush onto Midorikawa's hair. The midfielder's hair seemed to be already brushed. And with that, Endou pouted, and grabbed Midorikawa's hair, and put it into a quick pony tail. He had already asked Kazemaru how to do so a few months ago, and he hadn't forgotten. So, what was his job here today? Well long story short, confess to Midorikawa.

"Woah, is this your first try? Pretty good Endou." The olive haired boy commented, as he looked at it through a small mirror Endou handed him. Endou blushed.

"Err. Yeah, I'm good at copying what I see." "A first time for everything i guess. Well, show me all you can do then." Endou's face turned from pink to a dark shade of red. Hiroto and Fubuki giggled in front of the two of them, understanding Endou's predicament. Endou was trying to not misunderstand his words, and turn them into innuendos in every situation. They were adolescents after all. Midorikawa seemed to not understand however.

Endou gulped, trying to frown down his restless movement. But soon gave up, moving in front of Midorikawa, and grabbing his shoulders.

"Hey, um Midorikawa!" "Endou, your voice is rather loud." "Ah, sorry."

Hiroto shook his head, questioning how Inazuma Japan's fearless captain could be so jittery in front of a crush. Fubuki put his chin on Hiroto's shoulder, trying to get a better look. "Do you want to help them out Hiroto-kun?" "Sure, if that makes you happy Shirou." And Hiroto kicked Endou down.

At the moment, Endou was on top of Midorikawa. Endou with a baffled face, facing Hiroto, while Midorikawa began to turn a similar shade to Endou's face.

"Don't look at me, finish what you came to do." Hiroto replied, with a shrug.

"Okay!" Seems like the kick did him some good.

Endou, now above Midorikawa by a few inches, began to talk happily.

"I know this may be strange to you. But I like you Midorikawa." Midorikawa's face turned to a face of surprise to sheer murderous intent. Midorikawa was one who valued personal space.

"Okay okay, now would you get off of me? " "Not until you tell me your answer."

"Hey Shirou, Endou is taking initiative for once." "How strange, I never took him to be the aggressive type." "Right?"

Midorikawa put a hand through his olive colored bangs, clearly feeling under the weather. "Fine, just give me a minute to reorganize my thoughts." "You are going to run away if I let you, so that's not happening." And Endou grabbed the poor midfielder's shirt and pulled him into a long and chaste kiss. Concerning the fact that this was their first kiss, they simply froze, stuck in that position, with Endou on top of Midorikawa. As they "seemed" to realize what they were doing, the kiss seemed to be more of a primal instinct. Pressing harder to see who would win. Although… it seemed as if Endou was taking this a little bit too far…?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Keep it PG you two. I know that you guys are a new couple now, but this is a little extreme don't you think?" Hiroto interjected, looking at the two in mock horror. Fubuki lightly giggled, pushing Hiroto towards the door.

"Its fine Hiroto-kun, let's get something to eat and we can check on them in a bit." "… If you say so Shirou." Hiroto replied, while a little fazed. A first time for everything huh?


End file.
